


I Wish I Was Yours

by sophh



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Pining, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:33:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29567553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophh/pseuds/sophh
Summary: Order meetings were quickly becoming torture for Hestia, because she hated watching Remus and Tonks interact.
Relationships: Hestia Jones & Nymphadora Tonks, Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	I Wish I Was Yours

Order meetings were quickly becoming torture for Hestia. Grimmauld Place was a gloomy enough environment as it was, and seeing  _ them _ together certainly didn't make her feel any better. 

Hestia wasn't sure when her little crush had developed. She only knew that it made the meetings far more painful than if she had been placed under the Cruciatus Curse. The laughing, the flirty gazes...sometimes they even held hands, and Hestia's heart would clench like it was being squeezed in a vice. 

Tonight's meeting was no different. She glanced across the table at Tonks and Remus and felt the usual twinge of jealousy. Kingsley Shacklebolt was going on about some new initiative, but Hestia was barely listening. She was too busy focusing on the lovesick couple, and on Tonks in particular. 

Tonks' hair was bright purple today, a change from the magenta she usually favored, but Hestia thought that it suited her nonetheless. It was bold and brash, just like her. 

"Hestia?" 

She started and looked over at Kingsley, who was now staring directly at her. She reached up and tugged on a strand of her own black hair. "Yes, sir?"

"Oh, good, you were paying attention," the Auror said, his delivery somehow amused and cutting at the same time. "Well? What do you think? Is reaching out to other magical creatures besides werewolves and giants a good idea?" 

"It's certainly... interesting," Hestia said, speaking slowly as her brain quickly flew through the pros and cons of such an undertaking. "I think that certain, er, populations may be more amenable to taking sides than others, and still more may be more interested in our side on particular. We would have to vet each option carefully. We don't want a repeat of what happened to Hagrid, do we?"

"Hear, hear," Tonks chimed in suddenly, and Hestia felt her cheeks redden. 

"Thank you for that input, Tonks," Kingsley said as a few members tittered. "Hestia, how do you feel about taking point on that?"

Hestia's mouth fell open. As one of the younger Order members, it wasn't often that she was given the chance to take charge of a project. 

"I would be honored, sir," she said. 

***

After the meeting, Hestia slowly pulled on her cloak and waited her turn to Disapparate. As she was fastening the clasp, however, Tonks walked up to her.

"Congrats on making point on the magical creatures task force, Hestia," she said warmly. Her eyes looked like molten chocolate, and Hestia had to fight the urge to lick her lips. "That's a real honor."

"It is," Hestia agreed. She watched as Tonks shifted her weight from one foot to the other, clearly uncomfortable about something. "Er, are you okay, Tonks?"

"Yeah, fine," Tonks said, waving a hand and nearly smacking Mundungus Fletcher in the face as he passed. "I just wondered if maybe..."

Hestia's breath caught in her throat. Was Tonks finally about to ask her out? Maybe all of those flirtatious interactions with Remus were just a cover. 

"...you and I could work together," Tonks finished. "You know, share research and our analyses and stuff."

Hestia felt her chest deflate like a popped bubble.

"Oh, right," she managed. "Yeah...sure." 

She immediately regretted saying yes, not because of the way that Tonks' face lit up with excitement, but because it would mean more torture for  _ her. _ Why had she agreed to spend even more time with Tonks, knowing that the other woman would likely never return her feelings? 

"Tonks?" Remus had appeared at Tonks' side. Hestia hated the way that he gazed at her like she was the only woman in the world. "It's nearly time for us to Disapparate." 

"Thanks, love," Tonks said, kissing his cheek. The simple gesture made Hestia's heart clench painfully yet again. "I'll owl you, Hestia." 

And with that, she and Remus walked off, hand in hand. 

"I wish I was yours," Hestia whispered to Tonks' retreating back. 


End file.
